1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a check valve apparatus for a fuel tank which is provided in a an end of pipe from a fuel supply spout to the fuel tank so that the check valve apparatus is opened when fuel flows toward the fuel tank at the time of fuel supply and closed when fuel flows reversely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of conventional check valve apparatus for a fuel tank which functions in such a manner as to be open when fuel flows normally toward the tank at the time of fuel supply and closed when fuel flows reversely is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,111. This apparatus comprises independent component parts, such as a valve body, a valve plate, rotational axis pins, and the number of parts is large. Further, it is necessary to smash the tip of each of the rotational axis pin after the pin is assembled with the apparatus so that the pin will not dislodge.
The present invention has been accomplished to facilitate the assembling operation of such a check valve apparatus for a fuel tank and to reduce the number of its component parts. At the same time, there has been studied the structure of the check valve apparatus with which a valve plate will not be easily detached and the assembled apparatus will not accidentally come off from pipe.